


Claudio Claudio on the floor...

by orphan_account



Category: Tekken
Genre: F/M, Fighting Kink, Love My boy claudio, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, claudio is a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Valentine's Day And Asuka doesn’t know what her boyfriend plans to do.





	Claudio Claudio on the floor...

**Author's Note:**

> As a Claudio/Miguel/Leo main I generally don’t see much of my favorite characters(espically when 2/3 are C tier) or ships (Miguel/Leo, Lili/Lee, Claudio/Eliza or Asuka, etc) so I might as well make something to fill the void.. this came to be when I was grinding for Claudio’s Formal clothes (because I had everything else for the damn Itialian) and ended up fighting Asuka while she was wearing Gym clothes(?) so dancing and fighting came to mind and now I have this.. I’ll probably make more if I see people like it and leave suggestions.

Asuka liked the little things her boyfriend did for her; Leave her roses, pray that she did good on her tests, even cook her meals that were so high in calories, that she would have to work out all day to burn them off. Sometimes he would go overboard, like when he had his hitmen beat up everyone who had a criminal background when she told him that she had to study for an exam but there were a lot more fights as of late, or when Asuka had to physically stop Claudio from applying as a guard in her school. Or worse when he attempted to make Asuka and Lili friends which back fired horribly as Lili proceeded scuff Claudio’s loafers causing Asuka to drag Claudio away so he didn’t use his ‘Starburst’ on her, whatever that was.

So when Valentine’s Day can along Asuka didn’t know wether to be terrified or overjoyed of what he had planned for her. She woke up later than usual, she planned on waking up early to get her boyfriend the present that was at the shop. She knew he would decline a gift from her saying that she didn’t need to but she still wanted to show her love to him. 

She walked to the bathroom, brushing her teeth, showered and brushed her hair. She put on her blue top and shorts that hugged her ass, then put on her coat. She smiled in the mirror, applying some Lip Gloss she began to ponder what her boyfriend could have planned. But this was interrupted by a sharp knock on her bathroom door, was he already here? She knew they agreed to train in the afternoon but it was still Ten in the morning. Asuka readying herself for what laid on the other side of the door opened it only to see a path of rose petals. Disregarding how she didn’t see the path starting from the bathroom and down the hall when she went in, she knew he was watching. 

Slowly she walked through the hall and turned to her table and saw him sitting smugly as the table was filled with fruits, berries and pancakes.  
“I see the sleeping Princess has awoken.” Claudio said running a gloved hand through his black hair. Asuka smiled at him and walked over hugging him tightly before kissing him for a long time. When they parted lips Claudio pulled her into his lap, and held her hand with his ungloved hand.

“Here I thought I would have wake you up or sleep with you until you woke up.” Claudio sarcastically stated as the Smaller of the two punched him in the arm.  
“Idiot.. When we agreed noon for training, I’m pretty sure surprising me like this wasn’t apart of the agreement.” She said snuggling into her boyfriends chest as he wrapped his arms around her.  
“We never agreed I couldn’t.” He shot back stroking her back then patted her head.  
“Eat up, I want to take you shopping for a dress for tonight.” He said letting go of her.

Claudio’s Request both excited and scared Asuka but she decided to just nod and begin eating. Claudio smiled at her sipping the coffee he brewed just before Asuka woke up.  
“I have my men watching the streets for the day, they’ll do your job so that we can relax.” The exorcist said a smirk on his face, then leaned over and kissed the Kazama on the forehead. Asuka swallows the blueberry pancake that was in her mouth then grabbed the Itialian by the back of his head then pulled him close and kissed him passionately. Claudio was unprepared but happily placed a hand on Asuka’s cheek and deepening it. They kissed for a good minute before breaking it abruptly, they both smiled at each other then kissed once again this time much shorter. 

Asuka quickly ate her food and Claudio drank his Coffee then the two were off, into town. Claudio seemed to have a path already in mind as he lead her toward river. She never understood why he always liked the river, she always assumed it was because it reminded him of his home.  
“Jeez this river again?” She complaint earned a chuckle from the exorcist who turned on his heel and smiled.  
“Yes this river, come I want to show you something.” He said pulling her down to the riverbank, no doubt getting his white loafers dirty with the dirt and mud that was on the bank.

Claudio stopped at a small tree that was growing and looked at Asuka.  
“This is where we started dating, am I correct.” He asked getting a nod from the female then continued.  
“Well when I escorted you home I cane back here and planted that tree you said you always wanted. A cherry blossom.” He said squatting down to reveal it.

Asuka giggled and hugged her boyfriend.  
“Thank you so much Claudio!” She said happily as she kneeled down and gently rubbed the tree.  
“No problem my love. Come, it’s only ten in the morning we have many things to do.” He said taking her hand and kissed it.

For the whole day, they shopped, ate, watched Marksmen beat up scum. Night began to consume the sky as Claudio led Asuka to her fathers Dojo.  
“Come we never did get to train.” He said as they walked into the dojo, lights turning on as the lovely couple turned into fierce fighters. No punches were pulled as they had few rules. 1. Hand to hand combat only, 2. No shots toward the head and finally 3. Loser pays for the winners dinner.

The battle was fierce, hopkicks, sweep series and a lot of mind games. Near the end, Claudio aimed for a Hop kick to start off one of his many Strings But was caught by Asuka who grabbed him by his leg, pulled him down and slammed him into the ground bending the arm at an awkward position. Claudio was quick to give up, Asuka decided to test if he was tricking her or not. She pushed him onto his back (still holding his arm in awkward position mind you) and wrapped her legs around his waist and smiled.  
“Claudio Claudio on the floor, who is the winner of our brawl?” She questioned hand rubbing his cheek gently as he scoffed looking away which caused her to tug on the arm getting a grunt of pain out of him.  
“Asuka... Asuka is the winner of our brawl.”  
“Claudio Claudio on the floor who is the Most fairest of them all?”  
“Asuka Kazama is.” 

 

She smirked at his words letting go of his arm then leaned down and kissed him passionately. He kissed back (while shaking his arm to make sure it was still functional.) then pushed her back lightly.  
“I have one more surprise for you Asuka, go to the women’s changing room.” He said a grin on his face as she seemed confused slowly getting up from him and walked toward the changing room. He quietly followed but went into the males instead of females.

Asuka saw the dress hanging and gasped, she remembered it from earlier in the day when they were in a shop and she mentioned that she loved it. She ran her finger along the silver frills and laughed softly as she assumed Lili would throw a fit if she ever saw Asuka wearing the dress and accuse her of stealing Lili’s style. Asuka put on the dress and looked in the mirror loving her day. She heard music playing and walked out to the dojo to see the hitmen playing classical Italian and European music, she could since Claudio preferred listening to it whenever he decided to take her somewhere by car.  
Claudio stood watching them then looked over at Asuka and smiled at her offering a hand.

“Shall we dance?” Asuka smiled walking over and took his hand, slowly they danced, the dance of passion, love, and intensity. The music matched their dance speeding up and becoming louder as the two danced as intense as they fought. Claudio pulled Asuka close their hands holding each other tightly as they looked at each other panting then kissed. The hitmen cheered for their leader before quickly getting out and securing the dojo from the outside. 

“Asuka, Asuka in my Arms, who’s beauty rivals the stars?”  
“Claudio Claudio in my arms, for it is me, to rival the stars.”


End file.
